Helping Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: What if Ward is not Hydra? What if, it was him instead of Tripp in that room with Skye and somehow was saved from being killed by some fictitious reason that I'm not going into in this ff? What if Ward find a way to help Skye accept who and what she is?


**Hey**,... I'm sorry that I've made some of you cry with my last ff. That's what happens when my ship gets grounded. I get sad and depress and it just flowed into my writing. But it isn't fair for me to drag you all down with me. So, I hope this next one helps to sail the SkyeWard ship upward and happy. Happy reading.

Thank you **blackromanoff, Guest, cherry girl xxx, nathy faithy and agentlyd **for reviewing. And to **everyone** that has read my ff. **Prawn Crackers**? I'm thanking you in advance. Haha!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I..E.L.D

**Summary** : Ward helping Skye to cope.

xox

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I've told you. I want to help."

Skye glared at Ward as he stood in front of her. Taking her eyes off him for a few seconds, she looked down to the material that he had tossed onto her lap. She then gingerly lifted the fabric to inspect it further. She gasped when she found out what it was.

"You are kidding right?"

"No." Ward replied with a smirk.

"You want to help?"

"Yes. Anyway I can. I once told you that I've got your back. No matter what."

"And you figure..."

"I figured that you need a cape. Every super hero has one Skye."

Skye raised and spread up the cape further and saw her name emblonzed in silver against a dark purple background.

"Seriously?"

"What you don't like the purple background? I could find something that has little daisy prints on it."

Skye narrowed her eyes at Ward.

"I should hate you."

"I know."

xox

"Heat up my coffee."

"Excuse me?!" Skye gasped when Ward asked her to heat up the mug of coffee which was already cold in his outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry. Heat up my coffee, please Skye?"

"You are being insufferable!" Skye threw at him before turning away and storming off from him.

"I am just trying to help!"

"Trying to help?" Skye walked back to him who was leaning against his bunk wall. "Explain to me how me heating up your coffee, which you have deliberately left cold, sums up to you helping me?"

"I'm just trying to help you figure out what your power is."

"And heating the coffee helps how?"

"To see if you have the power to heat things up. Like Donnie Gill and Elsa freezing things, maybe you can heat things."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!"

"Awww, Come on Skye! What's so hard to believe?"

"You. Elsa. The fact that you actually know Elsa and her powers?"

"What? Frozen is a very good movie. That letting it go song really is a great inspiration when I'm letting out my frustration on the punching bag. Plus it's catchy!"

"You actually sing it during workout?"

"Yup. In six languages. Have to keep up with the language practice."

"Know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you were the one who was transformed that day."

"If that's true, that makes me not just a robot but a," Ward's eyes glazed with the revelation as he stood away from the wall and made weird robotic movements before standing with his fist on his hips, "Transformer."

Then he snapped out of his awe and snapped his finger before adding, "But this is not about me but about you, Daisy Honey. Which brings me to my second question."

"There was a first?"

Ward ignored her question and continued, "How about we find a tune for each time you transform or work whatever it is that you do? Like a theme song or something? You know like every time Superman gets out of the phone booth, there'll be that - Hey! Where are we going?"

"To find a bad guy to catch. Or an 0-8-4 to retrieve. Or a captive to rescue. Or a flea to shoot from 500 yards and I hope it's windy or I'll just have keeping finding things to occupy you with, so that you'll stop trying to find what the hell I've turned into!"

"Skye?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you can't heat things up."

"Why?"

"Because my butt would be toast right now."

xox

"I think you need a sidekick."

"I think you need a kick to the side of your head. Or your behind." Skye lowered the book she was reading to see Ward standing in front of her. "Are you back with more ideas?"

"How did you guess?" Ward replied.

"If this is about me being a super hero in need of a sidekick and you are applying for the post, you can forget it."

"I didn't say it has to be me."

"Well, the fact that you've squeezed yourself into a pair of purple tights and high boots, plus, having a chest plate with the letter 'W' insufficiently covering your chest and a long flowing cape dragging behind you, kind of give me the idea."

"Nothing escapes you."

xox

"You are Miss Fun Machine!"

"Wwwhatt?" Skye was startled awake when Ward suddenly burst through her bedroom door.

"You. Miss Fun Machine. You called me Mr Fun Machine once but that was a sarcasm, I know. But you are the real thing! I just thought about it and I think we should really start to work on it."

Skye glanced at the clock beside her and yelled at Ward, "It's freaking 3 in the morning!"

"Yeah. So?"

"Don't you ever sleep?" Skye burrowed back under her blanket and groaned when Ward jumped on her on the bed. "Go away!"

"Awww come on!" Ward pulled the pillow that Skye was hiding under off her head. "I've got a new routine that should spice up our workout. You are gonna love it! Come on, until we figure out what your powers are, we still need to get you in tiptop shape."

"Well, what if I'm destined to be Super Sleepyhead? Wouldn't that be a waste of my energy when my destiny is to just sleep? Now, go away and let me sleep!" Skye yanked her pillow off him only to have him yanked it back off her.

"Haha! Not happening Hacker Girl. Get up. We need to get you all limber, flexible, pliant and loose."

"What? You gonna stretch me over a Rack that you found in some ancient Medieval castle dungeon?"

"We are gonna do some Salsa."

"The sauce?"

"The dance."

Skye finally sat up to look at her SO as if he had a few heads growing out of his neck, instead of just one. Finally she shook her head and sighed.

"Seems like you are not going to leave me alone, so what the hell. Okie dokie Turbo, please enlighten me on how working out with dancing Salsa got to do with me being Miss Fun Machine that have you waking me up at 3 in the morning over whatever country we are flying over? And for the record, I'm gonna flush you into the ocean if you say 'I just want to help.' And what is it exactly that you want from me?"

Ward took a long look at Skye before he gently lay down her pillow and got off the bed. He walked to the door and stopped at the threshold. He sighed and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"Do you need answers to everything? I just figured that you need to loosen up and be the person that you were before whatever happen occurred that day. Instead of being made into a grumpy and tense person that you are now.

"I want to help you remember who you are. How fun you were. How bubbly and carefree you were. How caring and selfless you were. How you could see the funny side of things. Yet above all, being a strong and compassionate person that I'm fortunate to have as a friend. You were my super hero, Skye. You still are. You saved me from my dark, broody and lonely world.

"I just want to save you back."

xox

_Later that day..._

Skye placed a plate of sandwich in front of Ward. He turned to look at her and they shared a long look before he gave her a smile. Skye returned his smile and sat down when he nodded to the space beside him.

"Nice cape." Ward told her.

"Thank you."

**THE END **

Hope that was happier than my last ff and managed to coax a smile out of you? Share your thoughts? Thanks for reading.


End file.
